


someone to stay (domestic!hollstein)

by gottagetwyou



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cute Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Established Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Smut, Light Angst, Smut, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Top Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottagetwyou/pseuds/gottagetwyou
Summary: this will be a collection of hollstein one shots, all of them set in the canon universe. most of them will probably be set after the web series and before the movie, I will give context before every one shot. enjoy!





	1. day 1 - waking up together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla have different plans for what to do when they wake up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set during the 5 year period between the end of the web series and the movie.

A flutter of soft fingertips against her side woke Carmilla up. She didn’t mind it, to be honest it was a lovely way to wake up. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was her girlfriend staring at her, which was even lovelier. It wasn’t unusual for Laura to have woken up before Carmilla and to have proceeded to admire the sleeping girl’s figure.

“Hey,” Laura whispered as Carmilla tried to adjust to the light beaming over them through the window. Carmilla gave her a soft smirk, staring back at her.

“Hey, cupcake.” It had been years since they’d been waking up together every morning, and still a part of Carmilla would never get used to it. After centuries of being a vampire, having a normal human life still seemed to surprise her. “You have a habit of staring, don't you?”

Laura chuckled. “I can’t help it when my girlfriend is so beautiful,” Laura said. Her flirting skills had definitely improved over the years, and Carmilla definitely had something to do with it. Carmilla wasn’t one to blush at compliments, but the way it flowed so smoothly out of Laura made her break eye contact and look at the sheets. 

Fingertips brushed against Carmilla’s chin and gently lifted it back up. Laura promptly leaned in and they shared a kiss that lingered on both of their lips once they’d parted.

“Good morning, Carm,” Laura said softly, which made Carmilla smile again.

“Good morning.” Carmilla didn’t hesitate before she pulled Laura back into a kiss by the back of her neck. It took Laura by surprise, but she wasn’t going to complain. Carmilla’s lips were sweet against hers, the metallic taste of blood from years ago having been replaced with the taste of powdered sugar (being human had brought out Carmilla’s love for pastries).

Laura proceeded to straddle Carmilla once things got heated. Their kisses got more frantic as Carmilla got more and more worked up. Her ‘I-have-a-pulse-now-lust’ always seemed to get the best of her. However, Laura seemed to have different plans, and after a while she swiftly lifted herself off Carmilla. Before Carmilla could process what happened, Laura was already by the bedroom door, leaning against the frame.

“I’m gonna start on breakfast,” she said with a smirk. Carmilla lifted herself onto her elbows and gave Laura a ‘what-the-fuck-was-that?’ face. Laura had her ways of getting Carmilla all worked up while only doing the bare minimum. It was something Carmilla would never be able to understand. How could a small ball of sunshine have such a grand effect on a centuries old ex-vampire?

As Laura sauntered out of the room, Carmilla called out after her.

“You’re lucky you’re cute!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time posting on ao3. hope you enjoyed!


	2. day 2 - morning routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, there is a change made to Laura and Carmilla's usual morning routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is set a year into Laura and Carmilla living together after the web series.

Everyday, it was the same. It was always Laura who got up first. Even if Carmilla was awake, she would only get up at least half an hour after Laura. Carmilla said it was something about her ‘needing time in the morning to adjust to her human sleep schedule’, but Laura didn’t see how that would make Carmilla so reluctant to get out of bed. ‘You’re just lazy,’ Laura would tease.

On weekdays, Laura would be up and get a pot of coffee brewing. She skipped breakfast on weekdays. She thought a cookie from her cookie jar would suffice, along with her coffee. Carmilla would be up by the time Laura was ready to leave for work, and would be there to kiss her goodbye. Laura appreciated that, but she also wished that she would get to spend all her time before work with her girlfriend.

In the weekends, Laura would again be the first one up. If she could manage to part from Carmilla, who insisted that they should stay in bed since Laura didn’t have work after all with a sneaky grin. As tempting as it was, Laura liked having a full breakfast on the weekends, as if it were a treat for her getting through a week. She’d go into the kitchen to prepare it, and whether it was pancakes or waffles or some Styrian dish she’d discovered back in university, Carmilla would always appear the moment the food was ready. Laura would just laugh at her girlfriend as they sat down together to enjoy their meal.

Then, there became a point when that wasn’t the regular anymore.

One Saturday morning, Laura woke up to a lack of Carmilla in her bed. The unusualness of this immediately made Laura alarmed, and she was swiftly out of bed and wandering through their apartment while calling out for Carmilla. She wasn’t in their ‘library’, which was effectively a room lined with bookshelves against the walls and one long couch right in the middle. That had been Laura’s first guess, maybe Carmilla had gotten way too into a book last night and got back out of bed to finish it. That obviously wasn’t the case.

Laura walked down the hallway, peeking into rooms, when the smell of freshly made pancakes wafted towards her. A surprised Laura followed the smell and ended up in the kitchen, where Carmilla was at the stove flipping a pancake. The brunette immediately knew that Laura was in the room, her senses still quite strong even after she had become a human again. 

“You’re finally awake, huh?” Carmilla said with a grin, peeking at Laura from over her shoulder. “Took you long enough.” Meanwhile, Laura just stood there in confusion, because Carmilla had never been the first to get up in this past year, let alone the one to be making breakfast.

“How did you…?” Laura wondered out loud, causing Carmilla to emit a low chuckle.

“I guess I’ve finally adjusted to my human sleep schedule.” Carmilla scooped the pancake she had been working on up in her spatula and placed it on the pile of pancakes she’d already made. “You’re not the only one who can cook, you know. I’ve learned some of the best recipes over the years.”

Laura was impressed, not really at the cooking, but at the fact that Carmilla had gotten up before her and had done all that. She hoped that this was Carmilla’s way of showing Laura that she would make the best of her newfound life, rather than using it to laze around all day. Laura didn’t blame her girlfriend, Carmilla had only been trying to adjust and experience some of the human things she had been missing out on, but Laura definitely preferred having a productive Carmilla. It was a lot better for their morning routine.

“Well, are you done?” Laura asked. Carmilla hummed affirmatively as she turned off the stove and put down the spatula. Within seconds, Laura had corned her against the counter with their lips pressed together. Carmilla let out a soft laugh, which gave Laura the chance to deepen the kiss. Although, it didn’t last long, because soon both of them couldn’t keep themselves from smiling. They pulled away and rest their foreheads together. Carmilla reached out to tuck in a loose piece of Laura’s hair behind her ear.

“Thank you. This was sweet of you,” Laura said, her eyes closed as she let herself be immersed in the feeling of Carmilla playing with her hair. 

“No problem, sweetheart,” Carmilla replied with a grin. “I’m just excited to kiss you after you’ve tried one of my chocolate-filled pancakes.” At the word ‘chocolate’, Laura immediately perked up and separated herself from Carmilla.

“Filled?” Laura couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice. Carmilla nodded with a smirk plastered on her face. She knew just the things that would make her girlfriend become overly excited. This would earn her a long round of kisses later, and she couldn’t wait for that.

Rushing to start eating, Laura quickly sat down at the table as Carmilla brought over the plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup. She also placed a cup of coffee in front of Laura, and Laura couldn’t help but want to kiss her again. Soon, they were both enjoying their pancakes, Laura moaning once in a while when her bite contained a particularly large quantity of chocolate.

“So,” Laura said between shoving more pancake into her mouth, “is this going to be something regular?” Carmilla let out the broodiest sigh.

“I wouldn’t count on it,” she said before she took a sip of her coffee. Laura rolled her eyes at the comment. Carmilla decided to continue, “but, I’d be happy to do this once in a while. You always put up with me, and you deserve nice things.” Laura was surprised by the softness in her tone.

“Thanks, Carm,” she said. Without missing a beat, she added, “I love you.”

Carmilla’s grin was back. “I love you, too. Now finish your pancakes so I can get back to kissing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one. hope you enjoyed!


	3. day 3 - doing laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura just wants to get on with doing the laundry, Carmilla just wants to tease her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is set a few years into Laura and Carmilla living together and in between the web-series and the movie.

“Cupcake, you did a whole load yesterday, why do you need to do another one today?” Carmilla said, boredom evident in her tone.

“Carm, I know you could stand to live in your own filth, but that doesn’t mean you should,” Laura said. She let out an exasperated sigh as her girlfriend smirked at her from where she was sitting on the laundry room counter. Their apartment may have been small, but they did have a small room that served as both a laundry room and a storage room.

“You wouldn’t let me live in my own filth if I wanted to,” Carmilla said, her voice teasing in nature. It often was when Laura got so worked up about doing the laundry. “Besides, I’m a lot tidier now, thanks to you. I must say your organizational skills are superb.”

Laura scoffed in response. Carmilla found the noise adorable. 

Trying to get on with her business as smoothly as possible, Laura loaded the laundry into the washing machine. She knew Carmilla liked the way she would get ‘entirely too-tightly wound’ in situations like this, but Laura refused to succumb to Carmilla’s games. Though she couldn’t keep herself from being pissed.

“I’m always the one doing the laundry! Could you at least try and help me sometimes?” Laura said. Every time Laura got mad like this, Carmilla loved to admire the way her face bunched up, her brows squeezing together and her lips sticking out in an adorable little pout. Carmilla noticed that Laura’s movement were more purposeful when she got mad, which also made Carmilla admire her girlfriend in a completely different way.

“I’d rather just watch. I like the view better from up here,” Carmilla said as her eyes scanned up and down Laura’s body. She liked the way her biceps tensed and relaxed as she loaded the washing machine. The definition in them made Carmilla want to run over to trace her fingers over the muscles. That cute little butt of hers was also something that Carmilla couldn’t help but notice. The years has done Laura well. It was like every time Carmilla looked at Laura, she was more beautiful and more attractive to Carmilla than before.

At Carmilla’s comment, Laura let out a sarcastic laugh. Laura was pissed, Carmilla had to know that.

Being in her own little world where her irritation conquered empires and dominated the galaxy, Laura didn’t notice the change in proximity between herself and Carmilla. Before she knew it, Laura felt a hot breath against her neck, which caused her to flinch and whip around to face the invader.

“Carm, I’m serious! I have to get this load started, and you need to get better at doing household chores,” Laura said. There was no pause between her words, and this signaled to Carmilla how worked up Laura was.

Carmilla leaned in close to Laura’s ear. “Why do you need to wash everything so often when they just get dirty again so easily?” The shiver that ran through Laura was unintentional, but she knew it had something to do with the not-so-innocent tone Carmilla had used. It was unexpected for this situation to be occurring in a laundry room while doing laundry, but Laura couldn’t help herself getting intrigued. Two can play at this game, she decided.

“Things get dirty easily, huh?” Laura said, her tone starting to match Carmilla’s. Laura’s response surprised Carmilla, but she decided to follow through anyway.

“Yeah they do, I’d be happy to demonstrate,” Carmilla said, and suddenly she was back at the laundry room’s counter, this time with her back pressed against it with a force so strong that one would never expect it to have come from a girl as small and dorky as her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a bit rushed, sorry for any mistakes. hope you enjoyed!


	4. day 4 - night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Friday night and Laura has a surprise for Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is set towards the beginning of the five years between the web series and the movie.

Ever since she was introduced to them, Laura had never liked parties. Not children’s birthday parties, but actual parties for teenagers or young adults. She had gone to parties a few times while she was still in university, and a few after she’d graduated as well, but it was Carmilla that made most of those bearable.

Carmilla enjoyed parties. Not the particularly the ones of this era though. She found the mobs of people dancing recklessly to be chaotic and unnecessary. To her, a party was best when the music was flowing, the alcohol was being sipped slowly and people were waltzing around a ballroom. That was Carmilla’s type of party.

Neither Laura nor Carmilla particularly enjoyed going to clubs or bars on a Friday night. It was their day in, where they dedicated themselves to each other after Laura having an exhausting week full of work and Carmilla having a frenzied week full of trying stuff she hadn’t been able to as a vampire, or just being lazy and alone at home. 

On Friday night, the couple would lounge on the living room sofa and cuddle while watching a movie. They usually picked horror movies, where Carmilla would spend the whole length of the movie criticizing the characters while Laura listened adoringly. The jump-scares always made a good opportunity for Carmilla to get closer to Laura, as the smaller girl would often be startled by them. 

Occasionally, Laura would persuade Carmilla into watching a crime movie. Laura would spend the whole movie trying to work out the ending, so it didn’t give Carmilla a lot of opportunities, but she would watch anyway knowing how excited the genre made Laura.

The night always ended with one of them falling asleep against the other, with the other following soon after.

However, one particular Friday night broke the pattern.

Laura came into the room with a large box in her arms. The box was wrapped up in red wrapping paper, with a white ribbon tied around it. Carmilla didn’t even notice Laura had walked in the room until she saw Laura placing the box down on the coffee table in her peripheral vision. She shut her book. 

“What’s this?” asked Carmilla. Laura gave her a shy grin.

“Open it. You’ll see,” Laura said, her hands held together in front of her excitedly. 

Carmilla reached out as she continued, “Is this a special day that I’m forgetting? Why did you get something and get it all wrapped up?”

“I wanted to make it more exciting. Now, open it!”

Carmilla proceeded to pull off the ribbon around the box and lift the lid open gently. Inside, there was a large machine with a disk holder. Immediately, Carmilla recognized it.

“You bought a phonograph?” Carmilla tried to keep the excitement out of her voice but it seeped into her questioning tone. “How much did this cost?”

“Not that much. I found it at a flea market. How cool is that? Somebody was selling it for cheap even though it’s working perfectly well. They said something about it ‘not being useful anymore’. But I thought it would be useful to us!” Laura explained. Carmilla couldn’t keep a smile from taking over her face. 

“You got this for us? For me?” Carmilla said softly. 

Laura nodded. “I know you have those old vinyls you’ve been dying to hear again. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity.”

Carmilla couldn’t keep herself from pulling Laura into a hug. She might have teared up if it weren’t for her excitement to hear the songs she hadn’t heard since the 90s. Since she had that phonograph in her apartment back in Paris.

“Thank you, cupcake. So much,” Carmilla whispered as she slowly let her girlfriend go. Then, she rushed to take the phonograph out of it's box. After setting it up, she retrieved her old vinyls from the chest full of her past. She hated opening that chest, but this time, it was for good reason.

Carmilla gently placed the vinyl onto the phonograph and set it to start. Soon, a soft tune was playing. Laura didn’t recognize it, she guessed it was something from the 1950s. Although, she did recognize the gesture when Carmilla reached her hand out to Laura with a small smirk on her face.

Laura’s mind fleeted back to a similar night in university. When Carmilla had reached out and Laura had known she was falling for her. She remembered the way they danced in the middle of their tiny dorm room, and how it was all smiles and giggles and closeness that took her breath away. They had come a long way since then. It was relieving to know that they were both still giddy with their feelings, and the romance hadn’t worn off one bit.

Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand with a soft smile. The brunette pulled her off the couch and into her arms, where they were chest to chest and faces just inches away from each other. Carmilla slid a hand to the small of Laura’s back while Laura grabbed her shoulder. Their hands intertwined beside them. A familiar warmth took over Laura’s cheeks. 

“In 1698, this may as well have been sex, huh?” Laura said, and a soft smirk overtook Carmilla’s features. 

“Laura Hollis being scandalous. I like the sound of that,” Carmilla replied.

The couple began to waltz around the room to the melody. Both women had smiles on their faces. With their eyes interlocked, it was like they were back in the dorm room where they had met. Where their feelings had bloomed, where they had shared their first kiss, with many more following after. They had come so far.

Carmilla twirled Laura one last time at the end of the song. The next song that played was slower, more fit for a slow dance. The couple began to sway together. The next few minutes were calm, the couple simply enjoying the feeling of being so close to one another. Eventually, at the intensity of Carmilla’s gaze on her, Laura stopped their movements. Carmilla was about to say something before Laura leaned in for a lingering kiss.

When they’d parted, it was Laura who broke the comfortable silence. “I know I can’t ever take you back to those grand ballrooms you used to dance in centuries ago. But we can bring the ballroom to us, with the help of your vinyls and the phonograph. Well, we can at least try.” Carmilla’s eyes were glossed over.

“Thank you, cupcake,” she spoke earnestly. Laura nodded in return. 

The only other thing Laura wanted to say was, “Maybe we can occasionally do this on Friday nights.”

“I’d like that,” Carmilla said. A quicker tune had now filled the room, and Laura surprised Carmilla by tipping her over in her arms, then bringing her back up to twirl her. Carmilla laughed, and they continued dancing until the songs on the vinyl ran out. Then they just replaced it with another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo I'm behind on the one shots but I'm trying to get up to date as soon as I can :)  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
